


A Certain Pair of Lovebirds

by sos_blimek25



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Haunted Houses, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Truth or Dare, Useless Lesbians, Yuri, they're all goddamn lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sos_blimek25/pseuds/sos_blimek25
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on a list of Romance Prompts! Will include every F/F Railgun pairing under the sun._______It all started when Kuroko asked Mikoto to play a game of Truth or Dare. Mikoto never imagined it would lead to this."I think... I love you."_______
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Saten Ruiko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki, Saten Ruiko/Frenda Seivelun, Shirai Kuroko/Uiharu Kazari
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166





	1. Ruiko/Frenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenda always gets her way. Ruiko knows that. So when she's asked to pretend to be her girlfriend, she knows she's in for a ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore how Railgun portrays character relationships, and how the dynamics are so different. Every ship is plausible, so I wanted to explore them all! Each chapter is vaguely set in the Toaru universe.
> 
> This one's a bit of a rare pair, but I loved their interactions in Vol 12! Spoiler-free, for those who haven't read it. :)

**Prompt #410**

"They should have known that fake dating never goes according to plan."

* * *

_Frenda  
_I need your help.  
  


_Ruiko  
_Is everything okay?  
  


_Frenda  
_Yeah I’m just… in a situation right now. It’s kinda weird ;;  
  


_Ruiko  
_What do you mean?  
  


_Frenda  
_When I was stupid drunk the other day I made a bet with my friends.   
I REALLY CAN’T LOSE OKAY ; ~ ;  
I have a crazy plan, hear me out  
  


_Ruiko_  
Did you bet a million yen or something?  
  


_Frenda  
_We’re trying to see who can score a date faster  
But it only counts if the relo lasts more than a month!  
  


_Ruiko  
_No way, what kind of bet is that!!   
  


_Frenda  
_So can you pretend to be my girlfriend or something??  
Like FAKE dating  
Are you single? Oops  
  


_Ruiko  
_Yes, I am  
  


_Frenda  
_I’ll owe you one. Pleaseee!?

Ruiko sighed. She’d never been in a relationship before, never fallen in love before, never even had a crush. But Frenda was… stubborn, and very persuasive. There was something about the other girl that ensured she would alway get her way. Even after making a proposal as crazy as that, Ruiko stopped to consider it. She questioned her immediate dismissal. This would give her an opportunity to experience _some kind_ of love, and to spend more time with Frenda. And they never talked often enough. Hmm… she picked up her phone. She hoped she wouldn’t regret this.

 _Ruiko  
_OK fine, I’ll try! It’s only for a month, right? I don’t know if I’m that good at acting~  
  


_Frenda  
_YAY!! Thanks girlfriend <3  
Once we convince my friends we’re in love, I’ll fake break-up with you   
  


_Ruiko  
_Eeehh —  
Why are we dating if I know you’re gonna break my heart!? TT A TT  
  


_Frenda  
_Love youuuu~ ;) <3  
  


_Ruiko  
_Love you too !?  
  


They should have known fake dating never goes according to plan.  
  
.  
.  
.

A few days had passed, and the girls had barely spoken. Ruiko added a heart next to Frenda’s name in her contacts, as per the other girl’s request. But she hadn’t thought much of their scheme or mentioned it to anyone. After she headed home from school, she got another text.

 _Frenda  
_You home? I’m coming over.  
  


_Ruiko  
_Right now?  
  


_Frenda  
_So we can practise!  
  


_Ruiko  
_Practise what?  
  


_Frenda  
_Dating!

“Huh?” Ruiko stared at her phone, blinking. She didn’t understand what she meant, but didn’t push it. If it was just the two of them, they didn’t need to act like they were a couple. She could simply enjoy Frenda’s company, as usual. She wondered what she had in mind.

Ruiko cleaned up a little before Frenda arrived. They exchanged greetings at the door, before the pair sat side by side on the edge of Ruiko’s bed. Ruiko watched Frenda closely; they hadn’t seen each other in person for a while, but she seemed to have an extra spring in her step. How curious.  
  
“So, what did you want to practise, exactly?” Ruiko asked.

“Dating! You know,” she gestured vaguely. “Couple things.”

“‘Couple’ things?”

“I can’t trust you to act in front of my friends unless you can act in front of me. Which is why we should practise!”

Ruiko laughed, rubbing the back of her head. “Okay… I’ll just follow your lead.”

“Have you kissed anyone before?” Frenda leaned in eagerly, her eyes wide and interested. Ruiko leaned back a little, her cheeks flushing at the sudden question.

“E-Eh? Um, no, have you?”

“Of course I have!” Frenda crossed her arms. “Tch, you really will have to follow my lead, then.”

“Sorry if I’m misunderstanding, but I have to… k-kiss you?”

“Well duh, that’s what couples do! But we’ll get there in a second. First,” Frenda looked the other up and down. “You’re sitting too far away from me. You need to seem like you can’t get enough of me.” she said, puffing out her chest. She certainly seemed like she was enjoying this. Ruiko was beginning to dread what she had gotten into, but it was too late to turn back.

“Okay, okay…” Slowly, Ruiko shuffled closer to Frenda. Frenda narrowed her eyes. She shuffled a little closer. And a little bit more. Now their thighs were brushing against each other on the edge of the bed.

“Good! Gimme your hand,” Ruiko obeyed, gingerly reaching out. “Now, if we’re out in public, we must hold hands properly. This is how you hold a _friend’s_ hand.” Frenda grabbed her hand, wrapping her fingers around her palm and holding it loosely. “Right?”

“Yeah, Uiharu and I do it sometimes.”

“Good, this is _wrong_!” she yelled. Frenda adjusted her grip, intertwining their fingers and holding on tightly. She gave a firm squeeze. _“This_ is how couples hold hands! Got it?”

“Got it. Intertwine the fingers.” Ruiko could feel her hands sweating in Frenda’s grip. She released a moment later. Ruiko rubbed her hands on her skirt as Frenda continued.

“Good! Next. Couples compliment each other all the time, so you’d better — well, you’re pretty nice, so this might be easy for you.”

“You want me to compliment you right now? Stroke your ego a bit?”

“Show me what you got!”

Ruiko took a deep breath. Complimenting someone on the spot was… hard. It felt awkward. She already felt a little skittish. She looked Frenda up and down, searching for something to pick out. Her blouse was nice. Her stockings showed off her slim legs and tied together her outfit well. Her hat was adorable — Ruiko always loved it. Though Frenda was small she had a nice body, and a pretty face. Her blonde hair was so luscious, it made her jealous. And her deep blue eyes… she loved them, but she always looked a little distant. Like she was gazing at a different world, a world different than the one Ruiko saw.

“Umm… Err,” she stumbled for words. “You look, it’s just, different — you look great.”

“Different!? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Frenda whined.

“Ah, no, that’s not what I meant!” Ruiko waved her arms in defence. “Sorry, complimenting you on cue is…”

“Say it like you mean it, it shouldn’t be _that_ hard.” she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She waited patiently, folding her arms. Ruiko drew another breath and tried again. _The best lies are based on facts_ , she remembered. So if she truly meant the compliment, it shouldn’t be a problem.

“I… your hair,” she paused. “Your hair looks amazing today. It’s so soft and healthy, I always wanna touch it.”

“You can if you like.” Frenda shook her head a bit, her wavy hair dangling from her back. Ruiko reached out and ran her fingers through it. They glided through, reaching the ends without hitting any knots. She ran them through a couple more times. Her hair was _super_ soft to the touch, it was very satisfying. And Frenda was smiling, looking right at her, and—

Ruiko pulled away. They were practising, they were acting. “Was that good?”

“Very good.” Frenda giggled. “Are you ready?”

“To…?”

“To kiss me?”

“Oh, um…” Ruiko looked away. Her mouth was dry and she didn’t know what to say. The thought of having her first kiss was so… intimidating. She was never a romantic person, but she always wondered what it would be like. When it would happen. Who she would be with, who would make the first move…

She never expected _this._

“I do feel a little _bad_ about stealing your first kiss from you.” Frenda said. “Maybe… think of this as training! So you’ll be prepared for your _real_ first kiss.”

“Okay…”

“If you’re a bad kisser, it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I’ll help you get better!” She pumped a fist in the air. Frenda really was too enthusiastic about all this. But in a way, it was endearing. Frenda gave her all, no matter the circumstance. Ruiko nodded, feeling a little comforted.

“Alright. I’ll do my best.” She smiled.

“I’ve never had to explain _kissing_ before… you just — you’ve seen movies. You get your lips and you do this.” Frenda made a big kissy face. She did some exaggerated air kisses to demonstrate. “But not that big. Just small. And don’t open your mouth, unless you’re ready for some, you know.”

Ruiko blinked, not following her words. Frenda huffed.

“Alright, look, just do what I do.” Frenda turned Ruiko’s face towards her, suddenly leaning in. And without a word of warning, pressed their lips together. Ruiko felt a shockwave through her body, and immediately went stiff. She didn’t know what to do. Frenda closed her eyes but hers were wide open — should she close them? Should she move? And why was she holding her breath, what was going on? Frenda was so close she could smell her shampoo. Could see her long lashes, and feel her gentle breath against her face.

Frenda pulled away for a moment, her hand falling from her cheek. It shocked Ruiko out of her trance. She opened her eyes, seeing Ruiko’s stunned gaze, and grinned. “Don’t just stare,” she said, before leaning in once more. This time, Ruiko closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss. Frenda’s lips felt… warm, and soft against her own. She mimicked Frenda’s pressure and movements, gently parting her lips whenever she did, taking a breath whenever she did. It was a delicate dance. She matched her tempo, speeding up as Frenda did, gradually intensifying and giving more. And her heart felt aflutter. It was exciting. Strange, but so exciting. The more they kissed, the more Ruiko’s hesitance melted away.

She felt a hand on her waist, and Frenda pulling her in closer. It sent goosebumps up her body. It was so simple, but so nice. Ruiko thought to use her hands as well. She peered open an eye, scanning the other’s body up and down. Her face, her neck, her waist; she wanted to, but doubted she had the confidence. She slowly reached for the closest part of her body — her legs. Her fingers brushed against Frenda’s stockings, touching her thigh. Frenda moaned against her lips, and immediately pressed Ruiko’s hand down harder. And higher up her leg.

 _Guess that’s a good sign,_ Ruiko thought, feeling her face flush with heat. So she kept her hand on Frenda’s thigh. She crept higher and higher, brushing the hem of her skirt. Ruiko didn’t push any further.

Ruiko pulled away from the kiss first, moments later. As they huffed for air, Ruiko kept her gaze down, scared to look Frenda in the eye. Neither said anything, doubling her nerves. When she realised she was still holding Frenda’s leg, she pulled away, giving the other some space.

“So…” Frenda began, slowly. “How was that? Your first kiss.”

Ruiko couldn’t speak. _What just happened?_ She took a moment to regain her composure, steadying her breathing, and her pounding heart. “It was… nice?” She glanced at Frenda for a second, before looking down at the floor. “How was that for you, did I do okay…?”

“Mm, you’re still a bit stiff, but you’ll loosen up. Not bad for a first-timer.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Let’s practise some more!”

“Oh, um…” Ruiko swallowed. Her face was so hot, she almost felt sick. “Actually, can we take a break for a bit? Please?” She smiled in Frenda’s direction.

“Fiiine. We _have_ gone through a lot,” Frenda admitted. She pouted, looked at the clock across the room, and then beamed with a bright smile. She gasped and stood up, her eyes lighting up like an excited child. “Ooh, could you make us a nice dinner? Like some curry? I’m starving!”

Ruiko stared at her, before easing into a smile. Frenda really was a handful. “Sure, anything you like.”

.  
.  
.

Soon after they had dinner together, Frenda went home. They shared an awkward exchange of forced “I love you’s”, and Ruiko closed the door behind her. She let out a long breath, her posture sagging. Finally alone.

As she stared at the closed door, she wondered what on earth just happened. She had practised holding hands, and how to compliment someone, and had her _first kiss._ She said _I love you_ for the first time, and the words felt strange on her lips. She could still feel Frenda’s hair on her fingertips, and faintly taste Frenda’s lipgloss. Her chest tightened. Ruiko felt her heartbeat speeding up again.

What _was_ that?

She didn’t know what was happening to her, or why. But the more she thought about it, the more she looked forward to the month ahead. And the more she dreaded the moment it would all come to an end.


	2. Mikoto/Ruiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto throws a surprise party for Ruiko's birthday, and it's one of the most stressful things she's ever endured. Everything seems fine, until she accidentally admits something embarrassing in front of everyone. 
> 
> "I could kiss you right now!" Ruiko said.
> 
> "You're very welcome to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto and Ruiko have lots of chemistry! They deserve more time together. After finishing this, I realised I'm very fond of this pair... = v =

**Prompt #351**

“I could kiss you right now!”

“You’re very welcome to do it.”

* * *

Mikoto could handle pressure. She’d deceived many important figures, infiltrated top-secret facilities, saved lives with carefully constructed words. But that night, she was freaking out. She was sweating bullets.

It was Ruiko’s birthday. Uiharu had sent her on a “grocery run,” while she, Mikoto, and Kuroko gathered in Ruiko’s apartment. They’d spent the past hour setting up decorations, cooking meals, and gathering presents in secret. It was Mikoto’s idea to surprise her. It was rare for the four of them to have a free night together after all — lately, they’d been swamped with school and Judgement work — so it was the perfect opportunity. And that meant she wanted it to go _perfectly._

Kuroko placed the birthday cake on the dining table. Uiharu clacked away at her phone. Mikoto was looking from wall to wall, checking if the banners and balloons were aligned. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet, unable to stand still.

“She’s on her way back now!” Uiharu announced.

Mikoto whipped around. “Already!? Kuroko, is there anything left to—“

“The cake is set, that should be everything.” Kuroko dusted off her hands and threw the empty cake box in the trash.

“And the presents, are they all—“

“Underneath the bed, sorted by alphabetical order of who bought them. Please, calm down, Onee-sama.” Mikoto grumbled. Since this was her idea, she’d feel responsible if things went poorly. What if Ruiko walked in before they were ready? What if she laughed at the decorations, or didn’t like the cake? What would she think? Maybe she’d come home too tired to celebrate. What would happen then? Her mind sped through a thousand thoughts a second.

“Everyone, get into position, I’m turning the lights off!” Uiharu said. _Yikes!_ Mikoto quickly sprung into action. She joined the other two and crouched by the doorway. The girls all hushed, and with a click, darkness.

Mikoto was shaking. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and she had to clench her jaw to stop her teeth from chattering. Her arms were lined with goosebumps, but she felt like she was overheating. She was sweating, and tense. So tense. With her face pulled into a tight frown, her thoughts continued to run wild. Time passed so slowly.

“…how much longer?” Mikoto whispered. A moment passed. And then, Uiharu’s face on the opposite side of the hallway, lit up by her cell phone.

“She’s a couple blocks away.” Uiharu said.

“So how much longer?”

“Not very.”

“Be more specific!”

“Can you stop with the whispering?” Kuroko said, with a huff. “The whole city will hear if you keep making noise.”

Stillness. Uiharu locked her phone, and the room fell into darkness once more. Mikoto could see the faint city lights outside, seeping through the curtains. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and feel it pulsing in her fingertips. Just a little longer.

Just a little longer.

A few moments passed. Long, painful moments. And then she heard it. The wind. Shuffling. Her heartbeat. And then footsteps from outside. Mikoto swallowed, her body paralysed. Bags rustling. Keys jingling together. There was a pause, and then the clicking of a lock. A door swinging open. Her heartbeat. Her heartbeat.

The lights switched on. And together they sprung out, “Surprise!”

“E-Eh!?” Ruiko jumped. “Jeez, you scared the living— what are you doing here?” She clutched her chest, huffing, and looking from person to person. Mikoto felt her stomach flip when they made eye-contact.

“Happy birthday, Saten-san!” Uiharu smiled, rushing up to the other girl. She clasped her hands over Ruiko’s. “I know we didn’t get much time to see each other during the day, so we decided to celebrate tonight instead!”

“W-We didn’t have much time to set-up! It’s nothing special. And it was hard keeping it a secret.” Mikoto said. The words slipped from her mouth, without a thought. Her body was still tense and she felt flushed all over, but Ruiko had a comforting presence. She always said too much around her. She was just easy to talk to. “We were all free, so I thought it would be perfect.”

Ruiko placed her grocery bags on the floor, before stepping further into her apartment. She looked star-struck, her mouth agape as she twirled around, taking in every little detail. The colours of the balloons, the flowers and cake on the dining table, the plates and cutlery. “Misaka-san,” she glanced over. “This is amazing! Gosh, I don’t know what to say— thank you guys so much!”

“No need to thank us. You’re a dear friend, after all, of course we would celebrate your birthday.” Kuroko said.

Ruiko turned on her heel, leaning over the table. “What kind of cake is this?” she asked.

Mikoto approached the table side, rubbing the back of her head. The other girls followed. “You like a bunch of weird flavours, so I hope red velvet is okay.”

“This is a red velvet cake?! But it’s so white and pure on the outside!”

“I went to the School Garden to have one custom-made…”

“You had this beautiful cake made _just for_ _me?”_ Ruiko grinned, nudging Mikoto’s side with her elbow. “You don’t look it, but you know me pretty well, huh?” She winked.

“W-What? I— It’s like Kuroko said, you’re a dear friend, so…” Mikoto couldn’t look her in the eye. She was nearly knocked off her feet as Ruiko leapt onto her with a big hug.

“You’re the best! Thank you so much!” Ruiko giggled against Mikoto’s ear.

“It’s nothing, really!”

“I’m so grateful, I could kiss you right now!”

“You’re very welcome to!”

Everything stopped.

The room was silent. Everyone turned to look at Mikoto _._ Kuroko looked appalled.

_Shit._

“I-I mean, you’re very welcome! You’re welcome.”

The words just slipped out. She didn’t mean them, right? Ruiko let go of her, breaking the stillness of the room. Was she pulling away out of disgust? Mikoto couldn’t bare to look at her. She smiled wide, praying, hoping…

“Oh! Do I spy presents under my bed?” Ruiko said. Her attention was gone, just like that. With a wicked smirk, she pounced towards her bed, hands out like claws.

“Ah— You’re not supposed to see those yet, Saten-san!” Uiharu whined and ran over. She grabbed Ruiko by the shoulders, squirming and trying to hold her back. Ruiko resisted with all she could.

“Why? Can’t we open them now? I wanna know what you got me!”

“Not yet! After dinner and cake!”

“Eh—? But I wanna see _now!”_

 _Phew._ Mikoto sighed. _Dodged a bullet._ She was sure her life was over for a minute there. She glanced at Kuroko, but the other girl was no longer staring at her.

“Let’s have dinner before it gets cold,” Kuroko said, walking towards the kitchen. “Tame your curiosities, Saten-san. You’ll find out soon.”

Ruiko whined. “Alriiight. What’s for dinner, anyway?”

“Come take a look.”

.  
.  
.

It was getting late. Ruiko’s party went on without issue. The girls shared stories and jokes over food and presents. It was exciting, exhausting, and they were starting to wrap up.

“Leave the decorations, they’re too cute.” Ruiko said. “I’ll clean the dishes when you guys leave.”

“Are you sure? We can help clean up, Saten-san.” Uiharu said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

“I’m sure! Don’t sweat it.”

“Uiharu, don’t forget,” Kuroko said, tapping her on the shoulder. “We have a Judgment meeting early tomorrow morning. It would be beneficial to rest as soon as possible.”

“You’re right…” Uiharu deflated.

“Knowing you, you’ll sleep in anyway.” She added. Uiharu whined.

“You two go on ahead,” Mikoto said. “I’ll stay and help clean up.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Ruiko asked.

“Of course. I’m not leaving you chores on your birthday.”

“Well then, we’ll be taking our leave.” Kuroko bowed. “Thank you for having us, and happy birthday, Saten. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

Uiharu followed Kuroko out, closing the front door behind them. Now it was just Ruiko and Mikoto. They rarely spent time alone together these days. She looked over at Ruiko. It was a shame, Mikoto thought, for Ruiko was such great company. Always so sunny and carefree. Her smile was infectious, and her eyes were always bright and brimming with life. Innocence. Purity.

Ruiko looked at Mikoto, who immediately looked away. Mikoto was quickly on her feet. “Shouldn’t take long, with the two of us.” she said, as she began stacking dirty plates from dinner. Ruiko hummed and followed suit, bringing in the smaller desert plates. Mikoto approached the sink and began washing up, Ruiko emptied the last cake crumbs into the bin. The two worked side by side, silently, but comfortably. They were both tired and their throats were sore from talking. Mikoto needed a moment to rest and relax. The cool water felt nice on her sweating hands. It seemed to wash away her tension.

The clinking of cutlery against plates. The dripping of water into the sink, the gentle scrubbing. Her heartbeat. Mikoto could hear her heartbeat again. Why?

“And there’s the last one,” Mikoto said, placing a plate aside. The two of them finished quicker than expected.

“Thanks for your help, Misaka-san.”

“No worries.” Mikoto dried her hands with a towel, and then tossed it on the kitchen counter.

“Are you tired?”

“A little, why?”

“You in a rush to head home?”

“Not really.”

Ruiko rubbed her arm, looking aside. “Then… I was hoping we could chat for a bit? Before you go.”

“Oh.” Mikoto blinked, glancing at the clock across the room. She’d stayed up later before. Kuroko could surely fool the dorm mistress another night. “I’d love that.”

Ruiko walked over to her bed, and sat cross-legged. She patted the spot in front of her, and Mikoto soon joined.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Mikoto asked. Ruiko’s smile widened.

“I had a blast. You?"

“I… was super nervous beforehand, to tell you the truth. But it worked out in the end. It was really nice.”

“It was sweet of you, to organise something like this.” Ruiko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Mikoto couldn’t help but notice Ruiko’s breathy, tired voice. Looking down at her hands, she added, “You’re a great friend, Misaka-san.”

“So are you.”

Ruiko’s smile wavered, just for a second. Mikoto blinked and thought she’d imagined it. Maybe the reason for her smile changed, or something troubling had crossed her mind. She wasn’t sure. Ruiko wasn’t usually this hard to read. Mikoto opened her mouth to press, when she was interrupted.

“Can I ask you something?” Mikoto suddenly felt a pang of dread, and a weight drop in her stomach. She nodded. The possibilities were _endless._ Had Mikoto done something wrong? Said something stupid? Upset her?

“Ask away.” she said, holding a confident smile on her face. Ruiko drew a deep breath.

“Earlier, when I said… ‘I could kiss you right now,’ how did that make you feel?”

“Oh, umm.” Mikoto felt her cheeks heating up. She’d forgotten all about that, and her _embarrassing_ blunder. “I didn’t think much of it.”

“So when you said, ‘you’re very welcome to’, that was just a slip-up, right?”

“Right.” She swallowed and shuffled on the bed. So hard to sit still.

“So, you… _wouldn’t_ let me kiss you?”

Mikoto felt her nerves double-over. “H-Huh? Do you _want_ to? No, of course I wouldn’t… I mean, not ‘cause it’s you, there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re great! You’re pretty, and likeable, I just mean—“ Mikoto caught herself mid-rant, screeching to a halt. She blinked. Ruiko was staring. She stared back. “What? What is it?”

Ruiko laughed, shaking her head. “Nothing. I’m just… admiring you.”

“Admiring me?”

“Misaka-san, I…” Ruiko began slowly, and softly. She whispered, and as if hesitant to take form between them, her voice gently found its footing. “I’ve admired you… for a really long time. For many reasons. You’re gorgeous, you love and care for your friends, you’re selfless, heroic — you’re a Level 5. You can do _incredible_ things, and you always use your power for good. But lately, it’s been different.”

“What do you mean?” Mikoto leaned in, hanging onto every word. It was strange to see Ruiko looking so… vulnerable. So scared. She felt just as terrified, but fought to keep a smile on her face.

“I’ve been admiring you as… something more than a friend? Do you understand?”

“Maybe?”

“Misaka-san,” she said. “I… like you. I have feelings for you. But you don’t have to feel the same! Shirai-san would kill me if she knew, but I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh…” Mikoto didn’t know what to say. Her chest felt so tight. And Ruiko didn’t say anything else. A beat passed, and as a thick silence grew between them. “How do you know?” She spat out something. Anything to fend off the silence.

“Huh?”

“How do you know you _like_ someone?”

“W-Well, it’s different for everyone. For me, it’s like you care about them dearly. More than any friend. You feel better when they’re near. And you think about them all the time, and you get this warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest…” She put a hand over her heart. “Your heart starts to race. And when you talk to them, you feel most like yourself.”

“I see…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Misaka-san.” While she kept smiling, Mikoto noticed Ruiko deflate a little. And she hadn’t looked Mikoto in the eye for some time.

“Umm, this might not make sense, but…” Mikoto began. It was hard to concentrate, her heartbeat was so loud. Her body rocked with every pulse. She glanced at her shaking hands, and took a deep, deep breath. Steady. Calm. “I don’t… really understand romance, or feelings. But when I said you’re welcome to kiss me, I meant it. Things slip out when I talk to you, and I don’t know why.”

“What are you trying to say?"

“I don’t know,” Mikoto grumbled, ruffling her hair a bit. She looked around the room, before her eyes landed on Ruiko. “I care about you, and I definitely feel _something._ Something in my chest…”

“Sure you’re not just tired?”

“I’ve felt it all day. And… some other days.” Mikoto huffed. “I— don’t want to say the wrong thing. I want to figure out how I feel. And when I know for certain, I’ll get back to you, okay?”

The words hung in the air for a while. Like clouds, dreamy and drifting. Ruiko slowly looked up, and found Mikoto looking right at her. Her eyes were warm, and her smile confident and comforting. Ruiko softened, her cheeks dusted with pink.

“I really didn’t expect this. But I trust you. I’ll wait for your reply.”

“Can I, um…” Mikoto’s sentence trailed out, and the two sat in silence for a while. Thinking nothing, doing nothing, she stared into Ruiko’s eyes. She felt her body aching, longing for _something._ She shuffled closer, and then slowly leaned in. Their faces got closer and closer. Ruiko leaned in a little as well, until they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Shallow and slow. They paused.

“A-Are you sure about this? Don’t do it just for me.” Ruiko asked, unable to look away. Mikoto was so close.

“I want to... know what it feels like.”

“Will you regret it in the morning?”

“I don’t care.”

Closing the space between them, Mikoto finally leaned in, and kissed Ruiko. She closed her eyes. The feeling in her chest bloomed, a comforting warmth bursting from it and filling her body. It felt… liberating. And exhilarating. Her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was so loud. She wondered how long she’d been wanting this.

When Mikoto pulled away, she was smiling.

Ruiko wouldn’t have to wait long for an answer.


	3. Mikoto/Misaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto can't help but be a little suspicious when Misaki suddenly invites her out to dinner. She goes anyway, unaware that one night would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and for supporting my work! I'd love to hear all your feedback. What ship do you want to see next?
> 
> This is my favourite Railgun ship! Their relationship is so complex, and it fluctuates so much... it's satisfying to watch them grow to love each other. Chapter is set post Daihaseisai-ish. The prompt was kinda wordy, so I didn't use it exactly as written. Enjoy!

**Prompt #340**

“You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot.”

“Actually it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.”

* * *

“You’re so hot-headed, Misaka-san, you must’ve caused global warming.”

“Actually, the collective human lifestyle produces an excess of carbon dioxide, releasing it into the atmosphere and eroding the ozone layer.”

“Boo. Not a fan of jokes?”

“Not ones that sound like bad pick-up lines.”

“Ouch, so mean~”

Mikoto sighed. “I don’t get it,” she said. “We go to the same school. If you wanted to talk, you didn’t need to invite me to dinner, Shokuhou.”

“Isn’t it nice to dress up once in a while?”

It’s true, the girls were forbidden from wearing anything but their school uniform. When Misaki asked Mikoto to meet up with her and dress in something formal, she’d been suspicious. _It must be important,_ she thought. But she was wrong. The two had been sitting in a restaurant booth for twenty minutes, and barely done anything but order food.

“Why am I here?” Mikoto finally asked.

“To spend time with me?”

“That can’t be the reason.”

“Because it’s romantic?”

“Good one.” Mikoto rolled her eyes. She hated how Misaki acted so innocent. She wanted to snatch that smirk off her pretty little face and rip the sparkles out of her eyes.

“Well, I’ve noticed you’ve been _super_ stressed recently. I almost felt bad for you, I had to step in.” Misaki said.

“What do you mean?”

“Dealing with your nosy friends, managing all your secrets behind their backs… you looked like you were about to fall apart. So I took it upon myself to call a truce between us, just for tonight. You should be thanking me.”

“I’m supposed to believe you're doing this _for_ _me?”_ Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

Misaki propped her elbows up on the table and rested her head in her hands. Wearing an off the shoulder dress, she leaned forward, her impressive cleavage on full display. Mikoto gulped. She was hit with a wave of jealousy and awe at the same time. She quickly pried her eyes away and stared at her face. “Of course.” Misaki said, tilting her head a little. “I even went to the trouble of altering everyone’s memories so we go unnoticed. Aren’t you glad no one’s staring?”

Mikoto grumbled. Misaki’s actions, in theory, were quite thoughtful. She was looking out for her, in a weird, Misaki way. But she always blanketed her actions with harsh words. She treated Mikoto so coldly, as if purposefully trying to mask her kind intentions. Despite their clashing personalities, the other girl didn’t mean any harm. She never really did.

Their food arrived moments later. As the waiter walked away, forgetting about the girls entirely, Mikoto looked around. She rarely visited places like this. She preferred casual, family restaurants full of rowdiness and chat, but the atmosphere here was definitely alluring. The interior design was impeccable, the red, carpeted floor felt like luxury. The food looked and smelt great. And there was a jazz band playing on a corner stage, surrounded by a small dance floor.

Mikoto began slicing away at her meal. “Fine. I’m not gonna argue if you want to call a truce, just for now.”

“Good~ I’ve always wanted to get to know you better.” Misaki said. She always had that playful hum to her voice, that made Mikoto suspicious. But just for tonight, she had to give her the benefit of the doubt. She had to put their differences aside. If Misaki could make the effort, so could she.

“Okay, well… What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know… tell me about your friends. About Shirai-san.”

“I’m not gonna gossip about them.” Mikoto said with a huff.

“I’m sure even _you_ have frustrations with your friends, Misaka-san. It’s an opportunity let it out.” Mikoto sighed. But she didn’t press, and so, Misaki continued. “It’s a wonder how you deal with her all day… She’s a cute kouhai, sure, but _so_ clingy _._ Are you not tired of her professing her love for you all the time? Or do you like having your ego stroked?”

“No, it’s not that.” Mikoto couldn’t hold eye-contact for long. Misaki was gazing at her so intently, with a genuine curiosity that became overwhelming. She shuffled a bit in her seat, and took a bite of her meal. “She can be a lot, but she’s a good person. Her heart’s in the right place.”

Misaki hummed. “Do you love her, Misaka-san?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. I can’t check, so I _have_ to ask.”

“Well…” Mikoto frowned. She didn’t want to lie. She didn’t want to doubt Misaki. Looking over at the other girl, she realised Misaki was waiting patiently, a smile upon her face. Her eyes were focused on Mikoto, unbroken and unwavering. Maybe she really _was_ trying to get to know her. “Of course I love her. Just… not in the way she wants me to.”

“Then you’re going to have to break her heart someday, aren’t you?”

Mikoto felt a twang of guilt. She hated thinking about it. “Sometimes, I wonder how long she’s going to… like me. I never want to hurt her.”

“I’m sure your friendship has, and will endure much worse than heartbreak. Don’t stress.”

“Thanks. That’s… oddly kind of you.”

“She will one day realise she can do better than a barbaric muscle-brain, like you.” Misaki winked.

 _“Ah.”_ Should’ve known. _“_ You know, it’s strangely comforting to hear you insult me, rather than console me.”

“Do you love somebody else, then?”

Mikoto choked on her food. “Wha— Where did that come from!?” she said, clearing her throat over and over. She pounded at her chest and took a sip of water. She emptied half the glass. Misaki watched with a big grin on her face.

“Well, do you?” Her eyes were wide and expectant. Mikoto could feel her cheeks warming up.

“Of course not! Do you?”

“Hmm, I wonder~”

“What kind of answer is that…?”

Misaki giggled, her smile stretching across her face. And in that instant, it was like Mikoto saw another girl entirely. The joy on her face, the innocent laugh. Though it was all gone in a second, it was charming. She couldn’t help but smile as well. Maybe Misaki wasn’t so bad, after all. Maybe this was a step they needed to take.

“That’s a nice suit, by the way.” Misaki said, looking Mikoto up and down. “It’s cute.”

“Thanks. That’s a really nice dress.”

“I bet you’re jealous you can’t wear something like this.”

“Did you have to…?“

“You’ve got no curves at all. A suit looks good on you, because you have the boxy shape of a man.”

“Okay, that’s a bit _too_ far. And this is a woman’s suit!” she growled.

“Oh? I thought you liked me insulting you?”

“That’s not what I—“

“I won’t judge if you’re into that kind of thing.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth! Jeez.” Mikoto felt very red. She tried to ignore Misaki’s giggling and focus on eating dinner. Strangely, she didn’t have much of an appetite.  
.  
.  
.

Misaki placed her cutlery on one side of her plate, finishing up. She folded her arms and leaned on the table, intently watching Mikoto poke at her meal. She kicked her leg under the table. “Hey, you nearly finished?”

“Nearly.” She kicked her again. “Ow!”

“You don’t have to eat it all. Hurry up.”

“Don’t kick me when you’re wearing heels…”

“I want to dance~”

Mikoto blinked. Her body came to a grinding halt. “You what?” She looked up at Misaki, who stared back with a bright smile.

“Trust me, the dessert isn’t worth it here. Let’s dance.”

“Dance while I eat, then.”

“Come on, be a gentleman. Offer your lady a dance already.”

“I’m not a… and you’re not my—”

“What, you want me to ask you?” Misaki stood up, and shuffled out of the booth. Mikoto stared, unable to move a muscle. She could feel her palms beginning to sweat.

“What are you—“ Misaki approached Mikoto, and offered a hand. She smirked, and Mikoto felt her insides twist.

“Shall we dance, Misaka-san?”

Was this a dream? It definitely felt like a dream. Mikoto stared at the other girl, at the hand outstretched towards her. Never in a million years would she imagine Misaki standing before her, in a place like this, asking something like that… Her breath felt caught in her chest. Time slowed. She didn’t really have a choice, did she?

Gingerly, she reached towards Misaki. Their palms brushed against each other. Suddenly, Misaki grabbed her, and jerked her off her feet. Mikoto stumbled to catch herself, and narrowly avoided hitting the corner of the table. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her. She let herself be towed along, her nerves growing as they approached the dance floor.

The music was much louder up close. The band was playing a beautiful, slow jazz ballad, carried by the pianist. The dance floor was scattered with dancing couples, holding each other close underneath the dim lights. Swaying gently, all in time with the music. Everyone looked so graceful and content. It was dreamy and romantic. Mikoto felt out of place, especially accompanied by Shokuhou Misaki of all people.

The girls found their own spot, and Misaki turned to face Mikoto. “I hope you paid attention in dance class.” she said, as she grabbed one of Mikoto’s hands.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in that class. Not even once.”

“Cocky, are we?” Misaki raised an eyebrow. “Go on then, why don’t you lead?” She took a step forward, and placed a hand on Mikoto’s shoulder. Mikoto gulped. Tokiwadai was all about composure and grace — but by no means was Mikoto either of those things. Her knees were shaking, and they hadn’t even started.

Shuffling a little closer, Mikoto placed a hand on Misaki’s waist. She’d never stood this close to Misaki before, let alone held her in such a way. She prayed the other girl wouldn’t notice her sweaty palms.

Mikoto closed her eyes, and took a long, deep breath out. She let the music fill her ears. Kept the rhythm locked in with her heartbeat. As she opened her eyes, she lifted her foot to take the first step forwards. Misaki was gazing at her. That intense look again, as if seeing right into her soul… Mikoto faltered for a moment, making a safe but ungraceful recovery.

She heard Misaki snicker, and felt a flush of heat from head to toe. She expected to be insulted, but was happily met with silence. The music continued. Mikoto gradually found her footing, taking each step with more and more confidence.

Misaki followed Mikoto’s movements perfectly. Stepping and swaying at just the right time. She always moved so elegantly, like a leaf drifting through the wind. Controlled and steady. She made it look easy. Mikoto’s gaze dropped to the floor, concentrating on her steps. She tried to mimic Misaki’s smooth movements, but could never seem to get there.

“You can hold me tighter than that.” Misaki said, right up against Mikoto’s ear. It sent a shock through her body, and Mikoto suddenly had goosebumps. She nodded, and squeezed Misaki a little tighter. “And,” Misaki put a hand under Mikoto’s chin, lifting her head up. “Eyes up here.”

Mikoto felt paralysed. She couldn’t move for a second. She had to fight to keep her legs moving in time, careful not to miss a beat. It felt like her body was filled with static electricity, ready to burst at any moment. It was entirely possible. But Misaki would’ve said something if Mikoto was sparking, or using her power.

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered, Misaka-san.”

Mikoto pouted, but didn’t say anything in return.

Slowly, she found a rhythm with Misaki. Their movements became tighter and tighter, and they danced in silence. She accepted Misaki would always dance better, and enjoyed watching her. She listened to the music, to the sweet piano melodies and the band’s flourishes. Although she hated to admit it, she was enjoying it all. Little did she know, Misaki felt the same. They were quietly, but undeniably content in the arms of each other.

As their dancing became more and more effortless, Mikoto began to sink further into her thoughts. She started to wonder, to wander. This would all be over in a day. Tomorrow, their peace would end. Would things really go back to the way they were? Would they forget about everything that happened? Would they be able to be “rivals”? A part of her didn’t want to. She wondered why they had to pretend in the first place, why Misaki refused to show she cared. What was she so afraid of?

Misaki suddenly stopped. Mikoto tripped over her feet, struggling to come to a standstill. “H-Huh?” She blinked. “What is it?”

“Misaka-san,” she began. “You look like you’re lost in thought.”

“Oh, sorry…”

“What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” Mikoto looked aside, frowning. As they stood still, the couples around them stayed in motion. “The two of us— we get along just fine on our own. Are we really just gonna go back to the way we were?”

Misaki sighed. “Don’t think about that now. Whatever happens tomorrow is tomorrow’s problem.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Well, then. When you’re with me, Misaka-san…” Misaki leaned in closer to the other girl. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Mikoto looked over, and saw Misaki’s face, inches away. So close. Almost touching. “Don’t be up here.” Misaki said, tapping Mikoto’s forehead. “Be _here.”_ Her hand slid down her face, and she cupped underneath Mikoto’s chin. Mikoto was mesmerised. She couldn’t peel her eyes away.

Misaki was right. They were only able to get along like this because Mikoto stopped overthinking everything. Neither had to lie or shield their true emotions, neither had to doubt each other. They were authentic. They were present. And didn’t care for the past or the future.

 _Huh,_ she thought. _Guess Shokuhou can be wise sometimes, too._

“We’re never going to live this moment again,” Misaki whispered. “So, better make the most of it.”

The words echoed in Mikoto’s mind. _We’re never going to live this moment again._ Mikoto wanted to remember it all. Every detail. Misaki’s silhouette before her, the slight glow of the lights above. Her face dipped in shadows, so, so close. The softness of her hands, the bend of her waist. Her lingering perfume. And her softly parted lips… she watched them curl into a smile.

Mikoto knew that this would change her tomorrow. But that was tomorrow’s problem.

Mikoto inched closer, gently pulling Misaki in by the waist. Misaki didn’t resist. Their lips brushed together and they both shut their eyes. Mikoto’s racing heart, her shaking hands and her tightly knotted chest. Misaki leaned into the kiss. Pressed harder against her lips. The heat of their bodies pressing against each other, the gentle touching of their feet. The distant, sweet music.

Mikoto stopped to take a breath, but they couldn’t be separated for long. Misaki grabbed her by the collar and they kissed again and again. Mikoto wrapped both her arms around Misaki’s body. And Misaki threw hers around Mikoto’s neck, holding on tightly. Her fingertips played through her hair, grasping and twirling as she pleased. She had goosebumps.

Mikoto wanted to remember it all.

The band’s performance eventually came to an end. The girls finally pulled away, staring at each other, not saying a word. Mikoto felt flushed from head to toe and felt herself sweating through her clothing. She heard the crowd around them talking, but only saw Misaki. Through the dim lights, she noticed her cheeks were flushed pink, as well.

Misaki glanced towards the front doors with a sheepish grin. “What do you say we… get out of here, Misaka-san?”

“If you mean t-to, umm… we’re still, you know…”

“As far as we can, and whatever you’re comfortable with. Okay?”

Mikoto could be pretty reckless. But this was insane. She didn’t know what they were doing, or why. But she didn’t care. She could worry about tomorrow when the sun came up.

“Okay.”

Being with Misaki, somehow, she knew things would be okay.


	4. Kuroko/Uiharu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kazari decide to go through a haunted house together. By the time they realise it's a bad idea, it's too late - they have no choice but to push through. They must rely on each other now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting my work! I love reading your comments and feedback, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Uni went back this week, so future updates will be a bit slower. I will write when I can!
> 
> I tried to challenge myself this chapter by writing something unfamiliar to me. I haven't seen much Kuroko/Uiharu. They're polar opposites, but it's very cute how they find similarities and get along! They're both tough Judgment officers, so I thought it would be fun to show their vulnerable side a little.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prompt #362**

They only realised they were holding hands the entire time, the moment they had to let go.

* * *

“Shirai-san, are you sure about this?”

They stepped further into the narrow, foggy corridor, as all remnants of light vanished from their sight. They were surrounded by darkness. Kuroko ran a hand along the wall beside her, taking slow, careful steps. Through the distant sounds of whispers and laughter, she barely heard Kazari’s voice.

“Too late to turn back now.” Kuroko said, glancing over her shoulder. She could see Kazari’s silhouette, a few paces behind her. “Uiharu, stay close.”

“Right!” Kazari picked up the pace, her pattering footsteps echoing off the walls.

Kuroko noticed a brick wall up ahead, and the path they were following curved to the right. She couldn’t see beyond the corner. She held her breath. It was a dark, confined space, and Kazari of all people was with her. It wasn’t safe to use her power — she would have to push through this with brute force and will alone. She gritted her teeth. “There’s a turn up ahead. Get ready.”

She turned the corner, and Kazari followed. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. They continued down the corridor until they reached a thick curtain hanging from the ceiling. Kuroko could see a trail of mist seeping from underneath, and frowned.

“W-What do you think’s on the other side?” Kazari asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Kuroko put her hand through the curtain, holding it up for Kazari to hurry underneath. She quickly followed, feeling the fabric drape down her back as she pushed through. They had now entered an old bedroom, filled with fog and dimly lit. On the far wall was a double bed, with crumpled, dark-stained sheets. There was an open dresser to the left of it, with clothes tumbling out onto the wooden floor. And to the right—

A figure leapt out of the mist. They wore grotesque clown make-up, had a wicked smile, and green, rotten teeth. Their eyes were wide and bloodshot, and black paint dripped down their cheeks like tears. Their clothing was torn and bloodied, the colours faded beyond recognition. Just as Kuroko noticed them, the clown started yelling and cackling like a wild animal. They raised a butcher’s knife up above their head.

The girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

Kuroko felt her heart leap from her chest. A flash of adrenaline. She looked left and right and left and right, cursing, muttering under her breath. Kazari flinched away, and began wailing. The clown stepped closer. She spotted the outline of a doorway across the room. It was covered by another curtain.

“Uiharu, go, go, go!” she said, pounding Kazari on the back.

Kazari reached for Kuroko’s hand, grasping on tightly as they darted for the exit together. They could hear the footsteps of the clown following them, thumping against the floor, getting closer and closer. They ran faster. The doorway got closer. The footsteps. The doorway…

They leaped through the curtain, finding themselves in another narrow, straight corridor. They stopped to catch their breath, and Kuroko stared intently at the curtain. The footsteps stopped. She waited a moment. It became apparent that the clown wasn’t leaving the bedroom. She sighed, her shoulders slinking by her side. What a relief.

“Gods…” she grumbled. “I _know_ it’s fake! Haunted houses are nothing but cheap make-up and jump scares, what a terrible…” Kuroko trailed off, as she glanced at Kazari. Her face was pale, she was huffing and puffing, holding Kuroko’s hand tight. She frowned. “You— you’re a member of Judgment! Where’s your composure?”

“Hey, you screamed too…!” Kazari said between breaths.

“Well, I-I…” Kuroko looked away. “We can’t stop here! The quicker we move, the quicker this ends!” Kuroko began walking again, with Kazari clinging onto her. She could feel the other girl shaking like a leaf. A part of her felt bad.

Kuroko looked around. The hallway had peeling wallpaper, and was lined with paintings of various sizes. Some portrait, some landscape, and they all had unique frames —but they were all paintings of people. The eyes all seemed to follow them as they walked along. But Kuroko paid no mind, kept her eyes straight ahead, and kept going.

They neared the curtain at the end, when Kuroko saw a blur pf movement in the corner of her eye. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look at the painting beside her, and the woman in the frame suddenly howled like a banshee. Leaning out of the frame, her bony and frail hands reached for Kuroko, swinging frantically.

 _“Woah!”_ She stumbled backwards, thudding against the wall behind her, and yanking Kazari out of the way. The other girl cried out in fear.

“That one’s a real person!?” Kazari said, sniffling a little.

“Who cares, let’s go already…!” And with that, Kuroko took off running agai, dragging Kazari along. They pushed through another curtain, this time, entering a large dining room.

In the centre of the room was chandelier, hanging askew over a large, empty dining table. On the side walls were cabinets that reached the ceiling, full of cutlery and plates, but the glass doors had been shattered. Across the room, the word “death” written in blood. And standing next to it was a woman in a nurse costume. Her mouth and neck were coated in blood, dripping onto her soiled uniform. She had a stiff, rigid posture, and her head was slightly leaning forward. The exit was on the far left.

The lights in the room suddenly flashed, as if struck by lightning, and a loud rumbling played overhead. The nurse began running towards the girls, her arms and legs flailing about madly. She had the gait of a deformed creature.

Kazari yelped and fell backwards, almost pulling Kuroko down with her. Kuroko yelled a string of swear words that would have made her teachers cry. She pulled Kazari to her feet.

“Come on!” she cried, as she headed for the exit. Kazari almost tripped over herself, trying to match Kuroko’s pace. But she held on with an iron grip, ensuring they wouldn’t be separated. They ran around the opposite side of the table from the nurse, keeping their distance and avoiding eye contact. They didn’t realise there was a doorway right beside the exit, which, when they got close, swung open. Out came a man with bandages wrapped around his face, and an open, gaping mouth. He let out a ghoulish scream.

 _“Ah!_ Leave us alone!” Kazari squeaked. Kuroko’s heart rate spiked again, but she pushed through. She felt like she was dragging a rock behind her. But they made it through the next curtain.

This hallway was shaped like T, and lined with doors. To the left, right, and ahead, all doors. A bead of sweat dripped down Kuroko’s forehead. She squeezed Kazari’s hand.

“Bet one of these is gonna open.” Kuroko said, her eyes darting from door to door. They slowly inched through the corridor. “Problem is, which one?”

“This is so horrible, Shirai-san…” Kazari whined, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’ll lead you through. Keep your eyes on the floor, if you must.”

“N-No, it’s okay.”

They were approaching the end of the T. Kuroko looked to the right, and nothing moved. She looked to the left, and saw the curtained doorway at the end. And then the door right in front of her swung open. A shirtless man in a pig’s head leapt out with an axe, screaming bloody murder. The girls screamed back. Kuroko heard a loud bang from behind. From the right corridor now— which she had overlooked — a trapdoor swung down from the ceiling, and landing right next to the girls, was the clown.

 _“You again!?_ ” Kuroko shrieked, as she turned on her heel. The girls ran together and quickly reached the next curtain.

“What now?” Kazari said, her voice wavering in defeat.

Kuroko pushed through, and looked around. They had stepped into a small basement, with walls and flooring made of wood. There was a radio on a desk, a bed on the side wall, and a TV on a cabinet. In the corner across the room, was a group of figures standing and talking together. As soon as Kuroko and Kazari walked in, their heads whipped around. They had matching, dark stares. Like beasts staring down their next meal.

“Ah… good day.” Kuroko said shyly. “If you’ll excuse us— ” One of the figures slammed a baseball bat into the wall. Kuroko and Kazari froze. The figures slowly approached the girls, whispering, mumbling to themselves, and formed a circle around them. They stood too close for comfort. Kuroko could feel breathing on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. And then a quiet, breathy laughter. Right against her ear.

She grabbed onto Kazari’s shoulder, pushing her in front.

“Wha-wha-what are you doing, Shirai-san!?”

“Show some spine and go…!”

Kazari stammered, overwhelmed for a second, before switching into flight mode. “A-Ah, excuse me! Please leave us alone!” Kazari stepped forward, sliding out of the circle. Kuroko quickly followed behind. Ignoring the whispers that trailed them, they went for the exit.

Once they made it through the curtain, they knew they were safe. For a moment. Kuroko loosened her grip, and sighed. Her arms were covered in goosebumps.

“Is this nearly over? I can’t take much more…” Kazari said, sounding like a kicked puppy.

“I hope so.”

Kuroko looked around. They stood in another dark corridor, that was flooded with loud sounds, washing in and out. A child’s laughter. The revving of a chainsaw. A twinkling music box, playing ever so tentatively. Gunshots. Screams. And underneath it all, a droning, eerie ambience that filled the chamber, and gave Kuroko chills. Cracks of thunder. Kazari jumped every time, but that didn’t bother Kuroko as much.

Kuroko felt her insides twist when she caught sight of the curtain at the end of the hallway. She could feel Kazari pressing up against her, her body warm and comforting. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Kuroko was beyond grateful to have the company. She wouldn’t be as brave, walking through this alone. And it wouldn’t feel… kinda fun.

“You ready?” she said. Kazari whined. Kuroko smiled.

Walking through the curtain, the girls entered a long, rectangular room that stretched out before them. Lining the walls all the way up to the exit were rows of mannequins. They were different heights and sizes, but none wore clothes. They had shining, shimmering plastic skin, and hollow-eyed stares. Each was disturbingly realistic. Kuroko couldn’t get a good glimpse through the dark, but _knew_ someone had to be hiding among them. Someone real.

Kuroko huffed, slowing her pace. She squinted her eyes, looking for movement, but there were so many mannequins. She couldn’t count them all. Their silent, unmoving presence was overwhelming. They looked like an army of soldiers, ready to strike at any moment.

“I don’t feel safe in here…” Kazari said.

“I know, Uiharu, I—“ A hand grabbed Kuroko’s arm. She whipped around, and one of the mannequins was suddenly behind her. They took a step closer, looming over the two girls. Kuroko shrieked and sprung away like a startled cat. She nearly knocked over Kazari, who toppled into the mannequin behind her. As she regained her balance, it reached down towards her…

Kazari cried out, taking off into a sprint, as far away from the mannequin as she could.

 _“Woah!”_ Kuroko was suddenly pulled along, her feet struggling to match Kazari’s pace. A few mannequins stepped out towards them, but Kazari kept running through. She didn’t look back, didn’t falter. Just ran and ran. Hand in hand, they finally pushed through the curtain at the end of the hallway.

They stepped through and were met with bright daylight. Kuroko immediately winced and squinted her eyes, feeling a cool breeze against her heated face. Kazari gasped.

“We made it!” Kazari said, her eyes wide and teary.

Surrounded by happy passersby, food stalls, and carnival rides. They were back at the local fare, where they started. Entering the haunted house felt like a completely other dimension — and it felt _so_ good to be out of there. Kuroko sighed in relief, a smile beginning to take over her face.

She looked over at Kazari. This was the first time Kuroko got a good look at her face since stepping into the haunted house. She was completely frazzled; she was blubbering, panting mess, and parts of her hair curled and stuck to her sweating face. Her cheeks were puffy and red, and she was still trembling. Her hands were clammy and tense and—

Kuroko blinked. Looking down, she realised they were holding hands. And thinking back, they had been through most of it. They’d clung to each other out of fear, but now that she had a clear mind, it was a little embarrassing.

“Yeah… we made it.” Kuroko muttered, letting go of her hand. She felt her shoulders slump and all tension from her body release. Her drumming heartbeat was slowly calming down. Now that they made it out, she felt a swell of pride in her chest. The outside world seemed so much brighter than it was before.

“That was terrible, but I’m so glad we’re out…” Kazari said, dusting off her skirt.

“Indeed. What nonsense…” Kuroko sighed. “Let’s never do that again.”

“Agreed.” The girls both laughed, smiling at each other. Kuroko felt her cheeks warm up. The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of arms warp around her in a tight hug.

“Huh?”

“Thank you for your help, Shirai-san. I would’ve been stuck in there, if it weren’t for you. Somehow, I feel a bit… braver than I did before.” Kazari said, her voice warm and sincere.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Kazari was always like this— needlessly sentimental, and saw importance in the most trivial issues. She saw beauty in the little things, saw magic in the ordinary. Kuroko couldn’t understand it, but sometimes, she found it endearing. It was humbling, to be reminded that all experiences, big or small, had value.

“You’re very welcome. To be honest…” Kuroko trailed off, hoping she could take back her sentence. But it was too late. She looked away, a faint smile on her face. “I wouldn’t have gotten far if you weren’t there, either.”

“I was barely any help…”

“That’s not true.” she said. Kazari paused.

“I… hope we can continue to depend on each other! Just like this.” Kazari pulled away, giving Kuroko a gentle smile. She was glowing in the evening sun, and her voice refreshing like a breeze. Again, with that needless sentimentality… “Let’s go find the others. I wonder what Saten-san bought us for lunch.”

“Huh? Ah, yeah…” Kuroko wasn’t paying attention. As Kazari walked away, she looked down at her hands. She wasn’t scared anymore. So why was her heart still racing?

She looked back at Kazari. And suddenly, she knew.


	5. Mikoto/Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when Kuroko asked Mikoto to play a game of Truth or Dare. Mikoto never imagined it would lead to this.
> 
> "I think... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing a lot! I couldn't resist writing a longer chapter just for them. They were my favourite when I first got into Railgun...
> 
> There's so much romantic potential between Kuroko and Mikoto, especially when they are being truly genuine with each other. I tried my best to capture that.

**Prompt #297**

“Wait, what do you mean, you kinda like me?”

* * *

“Onee-sama, let’s play truth or dare!”

“Huh?”

It was an ordinary night, like any other. Mikoto had just gotten out of the shower, her hair still damp and dripping onto her shoulders. She’d put on her warm Gekota pyjamas, closed the bathroom door behind her, and was ready for bed. But then, Kuroko blurted _that_ out, and she felt her roommate’s stare from across the room. Mikoto frowned. Slowly, she looked up at Kuroko, whose eyes were wide and shining.

“Truth or dare! Surely, you’re familiar with it.” Kuroko continued, clasping her hands together. Her eyes followed Mikoto as she walked past Kuroko’s bed, barely batting an eye, and sat on the edge of her own.

“Let me guess,” Mikoto raised an eyebrow. “You’re gonna _dare_ me to kiss you, and _ask_ me who I love until I say you. Is that it?”

“N-No! Of course not, that’d be…”

“Goodnight, Kuroko.” Mikoto slipped under her covers.

“W-Wait!” Kuroko shouted. She stumbled off her bed, rushing over to Mikoto. She stood by her bedside, waving her hands out in defence. “Wait, Onee-sama, that’s not it!”

“Then what?”

“I-I simply thought—“ Kuroko gulped. “You’ve been so busy these days, and we’ve barely talked, so I thought… we could play a game to spend some time together.”

Mikoto hummed. It’s true, she _had_ been busy lately. Busy spending time with new friends, dealing with thugs all over Academy City, studying for exams. Whenever Kuroko and Mikoto were together, they weren’t alone, meaning every conversation was littered with small talk. They lived together, but were barely present in each other’s lives.

Mikoto felt a little guilty. Honestly, she really missed her best friend.

“Besides,” Kuroko continued, puffing out her chest. “I would never wish for you to kiss me as part of a _game_. Our first kiss must be romantic! Under the light of the moon, a dazzling sunset… Or on a winter’s night, huddling for warmth in a—“

“Okay, okay.” Mikoto sighed. She threw off her blankets and sat up, turning to look at Kuroko. “I’ll play. Just for a little.”

Kuroko stared for a moment, blinking. Then, her lips curled into a wide smile, and her face brightened. “Really!?”

“Really. Now, come on.” Mikoto patted the mattress beside her, and Kuroko leapt onto her bed. She eagerly crossed her legs, sitting close and facing Mikoto with a wide grin. “The moment you ask something _weird,_ I’m going to sleep, okay?”

“Understood!” Kuroko was beaming. She could hardly keep still, rocking back and forth where she sat. Mikoto smiled.

“Truth or dare, Kuroko?”

“Truth!” Kuroko said, without skipping a beat.

Mikoto paused to think. She already knew a lot about Kuroko — more than she would like to know — so she wasn’t sure what to ask. Or what the boundaries were. She went with the first thing that came to mind, hoping better ideas would come later. “I want to know what I’m getting myself into. You’re _really_ not going to ask anything sexual?” She narrowed her eyes.

“I… was _planning_ to.” Kuroko admitted, rubbing her hands together. “But I wouldn’t break your trust, Onee-sama. You have my word.”

“Good.” Mikoto crossed her arms, satisfied, and a little relieved.

“Truth or dare, Onee-sama?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to call Shokuhou Misaki.”

“W-What!?” Mikoto stammered. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“I plan in advance. And I _know_ how much you _adore_ her…” Kuroko waved her hand, a mischievous grin spreading across her cheeks. “Go on.”

“And say what?”

“Tell her you think she’s the greatest Level 5, and you want to join her faction.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Mikoto gritted her teeth, and a few sparks shot out from her temple. Flashing warning signs of the Level 5’s anger. They didn’t bother Kuroko anymore. “There’s no way I’m—“

“It’s the rules of the game,” Kuroko shrugged, shaking her head. “And you agreed to play.”

Mikoto could feel herself trembling. Kuroko _really_ thought this through. Mikoto was confident that if anything sexual was off the table, she’d do whatever was asked. But this was insane. This was beyond anything she could’ve imagined. She _did_ agree to play…

Mikoto grumbled, and opened her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, praying she wouldn’t have Misaki’s number. She couldn’t recall ever asking for it.

“What if I don’t have her… _oh.”_ She bit her tongue — there it was. Shokuhou Misaki’s phone number. Why did she even have this? Mikoto groaned in defeat. “This is my worst nightmare.”

“I know.” Kuroko giggled, and she scooted closer.

“Oh, I am _not_ going easy on you. I’ll get you back for this.” And then, Mikoto hit call. She put her phone to her ear, and Kuroko leaned in so she could listen. It rang for a while. Mikoto could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was anxious. _Please, don’t pick up,_ she repeated. _Please. Ring forever. Don’t pick up. Don’t…_

“Hello? Misaka-san?” The ringing stopped and a voice came through. Shokuhou’s. Mikoto cursed under her breath. She glared at Kuroko, who looked back expectantly. She _had_ to do it. She took a deep breath.

“Yeah, hey, Shokuhou…"

“Well, this is unexpected.” Shokuhou giggled. “It’s quite late, you know.”

“Yeah, sorry, I was hoping we could talk about something?” Mikoto spoke unnaturally slowly. She had to choke out each word, otherwise they wouldn’t come out. Shokuhou didn’t seem to notice, or, if she did, didn’t seem to care.

“If you’re having boy troubles, I can’t help you.”

“No, that’s not—“

“Or girl troubles. And if you’re asking me out on a date, I’m flattered, but not interested~”

Mikoto’s stomach swirled. Shokuhou was _so_ unpleasant _._ Under any other circumstances, she would’ve hung up right then and there, but she needed to do this. Kuroko was waiting. She took another deep breath. And she continued, as if reading off a script. She sounded polite and fake, as if talking to a stranger. “You know, I was just thinking… that, um… I would like to join your faction.”

Shokuhou paused for a moment. “Oh?”

“Yeah!” Mikoto continued. “I realised you’re just… the _greatest_ Level 5, it would be an honour.”

“What’s come over you, I wonder? Did you hit your head or something?”

Mikoto cleared her throat. “No, of course not.”

“Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

“Yes?”

Shokuhou laughed, and then said, “You’re very strange, Misaka-san.”

Mikoto forced a laugh as well. Heat flushed to her face.

“The answer’s no,” Shokuhou said. “Goodnight, Misaka-san.” And then, she hung up.

Mikoto closed her phone, and felt her soul leave her body. She groaned, putting her face in her hands. She was overwhelmed with a mixture of frustration, hatred, and embarrassment. She wanted to curl into a ball. “Ugh, I never want to speak to Shokuhou ever again…” she grumbled.

Kuroko was giggling to herself. She had a hand over her mouth, but struggled to keep it in. Mikoto looked up slowly, glaring at the other girl. Her face was a deep red, eyes were teary, and her chest was trembling as it fought down her laughter. Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

“…alright, smart ass, quit laughing.” Mikoto said, in a low voice. “Truth or dare?’

“Truth.”

“Coward.”

“Excuse me?”

“Bet you’re scared of the dares I’ll give you.” Mikoto crossed her arms, and Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Fine then,” she said, puffing her chest out. “Dare.”

Mikoto smirked. Kuroko had crossed the line by giving her such an awful dare. Now, it was her turn. She loved these rare moments the two could be competitive with each other— perhaps even more than their surface interactions. Her heart was throbbing with excitement and anticipation.

“You know that secret photo album you have of me?” Mikoto said. “Let me _destroy it.”_

“W-What?” Kuroko stopped, the colour quickly draining from her face.

“You made me suck up to Shokuhou Misaki. Surely, you can go without a silly little photo album.”

“Ah…” Kuroko was sweating. She thought of her precious photo collection, and all the moments she had captured of her Onee-sama. None of the photos were taken with consent, sure, but it was her pride and joy. It brought her comfort in some of her darkest times. Gave her hope when she felt hopeless. And there were many non-revealing photos that she was sure Mikoto could appreciate.

“What’s the matter?” Mikoto leaned in, resting her cheek on her hand. “You look a little pale. You agreed to play.”

“N-No…” Kuroko began, voice quivering. “No powers permitted in the dorm.”

“When have we ever obeyed _that_ rule?” Mikoto scoffed. Kuroko tugged at her collar, looking about the room. “Come on, Kuroko. Hand it over, before I find it myself.”

“May I remove some photos first?”

“No.”

“Why not!?”

“I’m getting rid of _all of it.”_

“But some are quite important to me—“

“If they were that important, you wouldn’t keep them a secret.”

“Urk…” Kuroko knew she couldn’t weasel out of this one. And she knew better than to argue with Mikoto when she had that fiery look in her eyes. Mikoto wasn’t going to back down. Begrudgingly, she dragged herself from Mikoto’s bed, and walked towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room. She pulled a pink photo album off the lowest shelf, and brushed the cover with her hand.

Mikoto quickly followed, standing next to her, looking down at the photo album. She held out her palm. Kuroko stared at it for a moment longer, and then sighed, putting it in Mikoto’s hand. Mikoto smiled, gave a nod and a thanks, and then set it down on Kuroko’s desk.

Kuroko took a step back, putting her hands to her face. She watched through the gaps between her fingers, with a deep, deep frown. At first, there was a quiet buzzing sound. And then it grew. Louder and louder, the low drumming turned into snaps and sharp cracks. Sparks flew between Mikoto’s fingertips, bright strings of light, as she slowly pulled her hands apart. She looked towards the album with a devilish grin. Kuroko felt her stomach sink.

With a grunt, Mikoto threw her hands forward, and beams of electricity rocketed towards the photo album. It was no match for the intense, sizzling heat. She held her arms out, the force of her power whipping her hair a bit, as the photo album slowly began to burn. To crumble. She kept firing at it until it was nothing but a dark pile of ash.

The room fell silent. Wiping a bead of sweat off her brow, Mikoto stopped to admire her work. “Phew,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. She smiled. “I feel much better now.” Mikoto turned around, dusting off her hands. She walked over and sat on her bedside, as if nothing had happened.

Kuroko was speechless. Her eyes were wide with terror. Her precious collection, reduced to mere specks of dust… She barely held herself together as she swept it’s remains into the bin, and then, slumped down next to Mikoto. “Truth or dare…?” she muttered, through closed teeth.

“I’ll pick truth this time.”

“How could you do that to my poor photo al— _ack!”_ Mikoto smacked Kuroko over the back of the head.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“R-Right.” Kuroko held the back of her head. “What’s, um… a memory that makes you smile every time you think of it?”

Mikoto hummed. Nothing jumped at her right away. Instead, a blur of memories one after another flashed in her mind; a montage of precious moments shared between her and her friends. Their smiles, their laughter. Kuroko was there in a lot of them. “Oh, that’s a hard one. I’ve plenty of fond memories.”

“Such as?”

“The day I first met Uiharu-san and Saten-san. Or when we modelled for that swimsuit company, and ate curry together. Or when you and I chased after those criminals in a helicopter, and shot them out of the sky…”

“That was incredibly reckless.” Kuroko said, closing her eyes. She remembered the wind in her face that day, as she plummeted from the sky, hand in hand with Mikoto. The determined look in her eyes. The flashing beam of her Railgun in the middle of the sky. Yes, the memory was just as precious to her.

“But it was really fun.” Mikoto chuckled, her cheeks turning a light pink. She turned to Kuroko. “What about you?”

“I’m not sure… perhaps that time we— wait,” Kuroko put a hand up. “That’s not how the game works, Onee-sama.”

“Right, sorry.” Mikoto rubbed the back of her neck. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to do 50 push-ups.”

“Beg your pardon?” Kuroko squinted her eyes.

“You heard me, down you go~” Mikoto began pushing her off the bedside. Kuroko couldn’t fight back, grumbling as she slid off the bed and onto the floor. The wooden floorboards where cold and stiff. She rolled up her sleeves. “You’re a Judgment officer, this shouldn’t be a problem for you.” Mikoto continued.

“It’s perfectly doable, but it is an inconvenience to be sweaty before bed.” And then, counting out loud, Kuroko began her 50 push-ups. Mikoto watched her with a satisfied grin.

“One, two, three, four…”

Kuroko had intense focus. She always did. Her eyes were sharp and unwavering as her body began moving up and down. Kuroko was unexpectedly fit.

“…fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…”

Kuroko had undergone years of intense Judgment training, pushing her limits physically and mentally. Mikoto _knew_ that. But seeing her in action was something else. Mikoto couldn’t help but admire her form. She could see her biceps tensing under the pressure of her own weight, their outline pushing ever so slightly through her sleeves. The veins in her arms barely visible through her pale skin. Her hands red and spread out on the floor, holding her body up so firmly. She moved with incredible precision and control, made it look smooth, effortless, and elegant.

“…twenty one, twenty two…”

Kuroko was starting to sweat. Her face was tense and her pace slowed a little, but she still maintained a steady rhythm. Her breaths were deep and controlled, filling up her abdomen. Her shirt was beginning to stick to her back. Mikoto could see the curve of her spine, her shoulder muscles twitching and stretching, her waist…

“Fifty.” Kuroko announced with a gasp. She stumbled onto her backside, shaking out her arms, and took a moment to catch her breath. Kuroko’s eyes were such a nice colour, too, Mikoto noticed. She felt at ease whenever she looked into them, always so warm and inviting. And when the light shined on them, they were beautiful, and almost— “Onee-sama?”

“Oh, I wasn’t— huh?” Mikoto snapped out of her trance. Kuroko was looking right at her. She felt a flush of embarrassment and looked away.

“Wasn’t what?”

“Nothing, don’t worry.” _I wasn’t staring, that’s all,_ she thought. Mikoto laughed, and waved a hand.“Good job Kuroko, that was fast.”

Kuroko muttered a thanks, and sat on the floor for a bit longer. She let herself cool down. Then, slowly, she picked herself up and collapsed onto Mikoto’s bed. Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling.

“Truth or dare, Onee-sama?”

Mikoto _really_ didn’t want to answer any questions right now. “Dare.”

“I dare you to give me a back massage. I’m a little sore, you know, from the push-ups?” Kuroko put a hand on her shoulder, and her face contorted in pain. But her eyes were wide and pleading, and her cheeks a little rosy.

Mikoto sighed. She was certainly putting on an act to give Mikoto an excuse to touch her. But for some reason, this time, she wasn’t angered by it. It didn’t really bother her. Perhaps it was because Kuroko had been way more forward in the past, and had asked her to do worse things. So far, tonight, she had been well-behaved. Mikoto shrugged.

“Alright, fine.”

Kuroko’s pout quickly flipped into a grin. She sat up, and started unbuttoning her shirt. Mikoto didn’t realise at first, and idly sat and waited, until her shirt was completely undone. As Kuroko pulled it off her shoulders, she saw more and more of her bare chest, her arms, her stomach — Mikoto looked away before she saw too much.

“If only we had body oil…” Kuroko rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t make this weird.”

Mikoto heard the mattress moving, as Kuroko shuffled around behind her. When it stopped, she slowly turned back to face the other girl. She was now lying on her chest, her bare back exposed, and legs kicking a little. Hesitantly, Mikoto shuffled closer, sitting beside her. She reached out, and began kneading her palms into Kuroko’s back. Her touch was light at first, hesitant and unsure, and then, she gradually added pressure. Pressing down harder, her hands sank further into Kuroko’s muscles. They were tense and firm, pushing back against her hands. Kuroko exhaled, relaxing at the touch, and closed her eyes.

“Does this hurt?” Mikoto asked.

“Not at all. It’s quite nice.”

So Mikoto continued, her hands moving up and down Kuroko’s body. Her back looked a lot more impressive now that it wasn’t hidden under clothes. Her skin was shimmering and smooth, soft to the touch. Her muscles weren’t bulging, but were quite defined for her small frame. It was the result of Kuroko’s consistent hard work. And it was nice to look at. Mikoto had never looked at her this closely before. She wondered what the rest of her body looked like. If she had abs, or a deep collar bone, or if her thighs were as defined and solid as—

Mikoto shook her head. _Where are these thoughts coming from?_

Moments later, Mikoto pulled away. “I think that’s enough. Here.” she said, reaching over to grab Kuroko’s discarded shirt. She dumped it over her back, and turned away again. Kuroko groaned as she sat up, stretched, and slipped her shirt back on. She glanced up at Mikoto before looking back down at her buttons.

“You _can_ look at me, you know. I don’t mind showing off a little skin.” Kuroko said.

“I’m giving you privacy. Take notes.”

“Very funny.” Kuroko did up the last button of her shirt, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Tell me a secret.” There was an excited hum to Kuroko’s voice. She shuffled closer, sitting right next to Mikoto on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head. “What’s something you’ve never told me before?”

Noticing her growing closer, Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows, and looked over at Kuroko. “Why? What do you want to know?”

“Nothing in particular,” Kuroko shrugged, a light smile on her lips. “I simply wish to know what’s deep in that heart of yours, Onee-sama.”

“Well…” Mikoto stopped to think. She didn’t think she kept many secrets. But the longer she sat and thought, the more she recalled. She had _many_ secrets. Ones that involved the dark side of Academy City, her clones, her past. Her opinion of the people around her, the authorities, the higher-ups. All the loss she’d seen and experienced. But she didn’t want to say something sad. She searched for something, anything else, something she’d been wanting to but never said…

That’s when it came to her.

The words flashed in her mind so suddenly. Like they had been waiting, trapped at the bottom of her heart for so long. She had drawn the curtains back. Shined a light on them. And there they were.

Her heart began to speed up. The words repeated in her mind, over and over again, like a merry-go-round. The same string of words. She could feel herself starting to shake, felt somehow hot and cold at the same time. Her hands cold, her chest hot. It was confusing, and disorienting. Mikoto tried to slow her breathing. In and out, feeling her stomach expand and retract.

 _Is it true?_ She thought to herself. _And if it is, why did it take so long for me to notice?_

She wondered if Kuroko had noticed her strange behaviour. Fighting the tightness of her body, she looked up at the other girl. Kuroko was gazing back at her with those gentle, patient eyes. With a soft smile on her face.

It made things worse. The words got louder. She looked down at her hands, starting to sweat. She felt as if she was going insane.

“I…” Mikoto couldn’t get any further. It had to be true. From the way she looked at Kuroko, the way she felt around her. The happiness and the nervousness. They all pointed to _those three words._

The words were hanging off the tip of her tongue. She needed to spit it out. Somehow. She couldn’t believe it had come to this, after all this time. And after everything she’d been through, _this_ was what terrified her. Sharing a secret with her best friend.

Kuroko… she felt the same, right? She said it all the time. _She said it all the time._

Mikoto took a deep, shaky breath. She wanted to look Kuroko in the eyes, but doubted she could. She could feel everything boiling, tightening within her. All the restless energy was building up. She opened her mouth. She had to let it out.

The words that had been waiting and waiting finally came out.

“I think… I love you.”

There was a long silence. Mikoto couldn’t move, couldn’t bare to look at the other girl. Kuroko blinked. Her smile dropped from her face, and her mouth hung agape. “Uh… Onee-sama?” Her voice was quiet and hesitant. Her eyes darted about the room. She didn’t know what to say. “What do you mean, you love me?”

Mikoto had butterflies in her stomach. The hesitation in Kuroko’s voice scared her — where was her usual, overbearing affection? Her snarky comments? She was so quiet. It was… strange. Uncharacteristic. Had Mikoto said too much? It was a little late to turn back now.

The silence made her anxious. And so, she found herself babbling on, desperately scrambling to fill it. “L-Like, you know,” Mikoto gestured with her hands. “Like— more than friends. Maybe. Is that too much? Should I not have— should I say something else?”

“Are you… joking right now?”

“I’m telling the truth. That’s how the game works, isn’t it?” Mikoto wanted to look over so badly. But she couldn’t. She was frozen still. Kuroko sounded almost… hurt. The weight in her chest grew. “Look, I— don’t know what I’m saying. Forget I said anything. Truth or dare?”

“Onee-sama, don’t—“ Kuroko reached out, putting her hand on Mikoto’s. It sent a shockwave through her body, and suddenly, Mikoto looked up. Her eyes found Kuroko’s. And for once, she couldn’t read the expression behind them. It was as if they were holding back a thousand unsaid words. They were pleading and conflicted. And then, Kuroko quietly asked, “Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?”

Mikoto shook her head.

“You love me? Are you sure?” she continued.

It was so hard to move. Paralysed. All she could do was stare into Kuroko’s eyes, and mutter her reply. “Yes.”

There was another long silence. Mikoto couldn’t stand it, but she had nothing to say. A part of her wished she’d never spoken up in the first place.

Mikoto felt a pair of hands on her cheeks. Kuroko turned her head towards her, the two of them locking eyes. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now, everything was in front of her. Kuroko closed her eyes, and suddenly pulled her in closer. Her lips pressed against Mikoto’s.

Mikoto felt her heart burst. There was a tingling sensation, something she had never felt before, that spread across her whole body. Her face was flushed with heat, but Kuroko’s lips were cool against her own. It was comforting. A little exciting. Her chest was swelling, it was so hard to fight back a smile.

Kuroko was _kissing her._ And it felt so… nice.

Mikoto was finally where she needed to be — where she belonged.

The moment seemed to end all too quickly. Kuroko broke the kiss, her hands staying on Mikoto’s face. They stared at each other at first, silently, afraid to break their rosy, glass daze. Kuroko brushed a few strands of hair out of Mikoto’s face. The gentle touch gave her goosebumps. She felt a little embarrassed, and a smile broke out onto her face. Kuroko smiled back, and then laughed, her cheeks a bright red.

“Onee-sama, you really love me? _Kuroko?_ ”

“Y-Yeah. And I feel like an idiot for not realising sooner.” Mikoto said, looking away shyly.

“That’s quite alright, Onee-sama. Besides,” Kuroko gave Mikoto a kiss on the forehead. “I promised I would always wait for you.”

Mikoto knew her face was red. Her embarrassment silenced her for a good few seconds, before she regained her composure. Reaching up, she pulled Kuroko’s hands away from her face. She kept holding on to one hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Let’s… be together from now on, okay?” she said, looking up at Kuroko.

Kuroko stared for a moment, wide-eyed. Her smile grew, and her blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes glistened for a moment, becoming a little teary. Kuroko blinked them away hastily. “Wow, how childish of me, being so emotional…” She shook her head, taking a moment to wipe her eyes. And then, she looked back at Mikoto, her smile brighter than ever. “Of course. It would be an honour.”

And in that moment, Mikoto thought, Kuroko had never looked so beautiful.


End file.
